The World
by tasyatazzu
Summary: Kalau, dunianya hilang, di mana ia harus berpijak? Warning inside. Read and review?


**Persona 3 © ATLUS**

**The World**

**tasyatazzu – 2013**

* * *

**Warning : OOCness, hint of BL, slash, shonen-ai, post Shinji's death.**

* * *

"Sanada-kun?"

Sunyi.

Bisik-bisik muncul ke permukaan.

"Ada yang lihat Sanada-kun?"

Beberapa menggeleng, lainnya terus berbisik. Beberapa dari siswa menunjuk pada seorang berambut merah yang duduk tepat di depan sang guru.

"Kirijo-san?"

Sesaat, sang guru bersumpah ia melihat ekspresi kaget pada wajah siswi berambut merah itu.

"Ya? Ada apa, sensei?'

"… kau lihat Sanada-kun?"

"Ada yang harus dilakukannya hari ini."

"Begitu?"

Bisik-bisik lain menggema, bergaung berputar riuh.

"Baiklah. Buka buku cetak kalian, halaman lima puluh. Kita mulai dari sana."

.

.

Shinji….

Adalah satu-satunya hal yang berputar di dalam kepala Sanada Akihiko. Shinji. Shinji. Shinji. _Shinjiro Aragaki_.

Kepalanya mendongak. Tubuhnya bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Duduk sendirian di atap sekolah pada jam pelajaran begini tidak buruk. Langit cerah, berwarna biru muda. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, menyentuh kulitnya lembut. Semuanya sempurna.

Tapi, kenapa?

Kenapa air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir?

Kenapa tangannya tidak bisa berhenti mencengkeram jaket berwarna merah marun di pangkuannya?

Kenapa….

… sepi ini begitu menyakitkan?

.

.

Masih jelas dalam ingatannya, malam itu. Bulan telah mekar sepenuhnya, merajai malam dalam gema kegelapan. Suara-suara yang membuat rambut halus di leher berdiri, udara dingin yang mendadak turun beberapa derajat. Semuanya terlalu biasa ia lewati.

Kecuali ketika ia melihat tubuh_nya_ jatuh ke tanah.

Ketika ia melihat darah merembes keluar, menggenang merah dipantulkan cahaya bulan.

Ketika kulit pucat_nya_ semakin pucat dan napasnya semakin berat.

Ketika, di sela usahanya meraih udara, _ia _tersenyum.

_Ini… adalah yang seharusnya…._

Dan ketika, tidak peduli seberapa keras ia berteriak, menggenggam erat pundaknya yang lebar, mengguncangnya dengan keras…. Ia tidak kembali. Tidak membuka mata, tidak memakinya, tidak mendengus ketus, tidak tersenyum tipis dan sinis.

Tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

.

.

Lalu, di mana ia harus berpijak?

.

.

Shinji. Ia adalah apa yang menjadi tempatnya berdiri. Shinji, adalah cahaya yang selalu muncul di ufuk ketika gelapnya tidak lagi bisa ia hadapi. Shinji….

Adalah seluruh alasannya.

Adalah mataharinya, bulannya, bintangnya, seluruh dunianya, seluruh gelak tawanya….

Seluruhnya.

.

.

Makoto diam seperti patung di sisi stasiun. Matanya seperti tidak fokus, menatap entah apa saja yang ada di kejauhan. Yukari menepuk pundaknya, mengembalikan pemuda berwajah datar itu pada kenyataan.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Makoto kembali menatap ke depan, memenuhi lapang pandangnya dengan hamparan laut dan matahari senja.

"Aku… tidak pernah tahu kalau langit senja bisa begini sendu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Saat matahari terbit, kau bisa lihat cahaya keemasan muncul di cakrawala, menyeruak menyinari dunia ini tanpa bisa kau hentikan. Ia lalu menguasai langit, merajai siang hari dengan panasnya, memberi kehidupan pada seluruh insan di muka bumi. Sampai pada akhirnya ia harus mengalah pada gelap malam, membiarkan semburat merah-jingga mengiringi perginya menuju hitam tak bertepi. Tidakkah kau merasa itu adalah hal yang menyedihkan?"

"Kalau kau berkata begitu, rasanya memang sedih. Tapi bukankah itu adalah tugas matahari? Lagipula, di malam hari ada bulan, kan?"

"Memang. Tapi…."

"Tapi?"

Makoto terdiam sejenak, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa membayangkan, apa rasanya menjadi seseorang yang begitu bergantung pada matahari, sehingga ia mati di saat matahari terbenam untuk selamanya. Ah, atau malah sebaliknya. Ia terlalu bergantung pada bulan sehingga ia salah mengartikannya sebagai matahari, dan ketika sang bulan menghilang sempurna ditelan malam, ia pun ikut tenggelam dalam gelapnya meski matahari yang asli masih merajai hari."

"Makoto, terkadang aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan."

Makoto mendengus. "Tidak perlu mengerti, Yukari-chan. Tidak perlu."

.

.

Tidak perlu ada yang mengerti. Yang ia perlukan hanya Shinji untuk kembali dalam hidupnya. Lagi.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
